


A Sky Full of Stars

by sithlordsirius



Series: Bi!Joel [2]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, M/M, Spoilers for Part 2, bi!joel, bonding between ellie and joel, flashbacks to boston, porch scene rewrite, seriously mad we didn’t get a hug during that scene, wanted a soft joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordsirius/pseuds/sithlordsirius
Summary: SPOILERS FOR PART 2After the argument at the camp dance in Jackson, Ellie swings by Joel’s house to talk to him for the first time in what feels like forever. Under the winter sky, Ellie begins to forgive Joel as he opens up a little more to her.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Bi!Joel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846285
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Need to emphasis this again, spoilers for part 2. So please don’t go off in the comments if you get spoiled, you have been throughly warned in advance.

Joel’s grip on his guitar tighten as he heard the crunching of snow up his driveway. Probably Tommy or Maria here to chew him up for picking a fight with Seth after he had been explicitly warned (several times) to not take matters into his own hands. And he hadn’t! Not for a while at least, but seeing that old bastard insult Ellie, caused something to snap at the back of Joel’s mind and he went into autopilot. 

Joel sighed and continued to strum the pick at his six string as the crunch of snow turned into the creaking of old floorboards on his porch. He moved his head up and down slowly, his foot gently bouncing in tune with himself. The steps stopped and he gazed up, his eyes meeting an all too familiar green pair. He stopped strumming and lowered his guitar, sitting up straight.

”Hey!” He croaked, feeling a lump form at the back of his throat.

Ellie didn’t respond, leaning heavier on her arm rested again the fence and ducked her own gaze. Joel fumbled as he lowered his guitar beside his chair, scared to take his eyes off her in case she ran away. Ellie continued to avoid his gaze, slowly stepping over the front of the porch, her hand dragging across the fence. She finally gripped the wood and gazed back at Joel, looking him in the eyes. Joel pushes himself of his chair, his knees weaker than he expected. He grabbed his coffee cup and shuffled forward, nervously running his finger along the edge of the ceramic.

“What are you drinking?” Ellie asked, restarting the conversation between them. Joel gave a small chuckle, more so to himself as he leaned against the fence beside her, “Coffee.”

He took a sip, gazing out onto his front lawn which had been buried under a thick layer of snow. “Where did you get that?” Ellie responded. Her heading dipping to the side a little as she eyed his cup. 

“Uh, those people who came through last week.” Ellie nodded her head and nodded her head a little. Both were avoiding each other’s gaze, nearly taking turns at looking at the other. Joel tightened his grip on the cup, the warmth making his hands tingling a little, “A little embarrassed as what I had to trade to get it, but…” He stalled, raising the cup to his lips, “...it’s not bad.” 

Joel remembered the first time he had given Ellie some coffee. When they were still travelling across the country to reach the fireflies, they came across what Joel could only describe as a treasure chest of supplies. Joel went straight to brewing himself a fresh cup, offering Ellie a sip after he had some himself. She coughed and spat it out, cursing him for offering her such a thing. He could see Ellie out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but wonder if she was thinking back to that moment as well. It felt like a lifetime ago.

They both stood in silence for a few moments, Ellie fiddled with her hands while Joel focused his attention on his cup.

“I had Seth under control.”

Joel felt as if he tongue was stuck in his mouth, “Yeah I know.” He responded quietly, not wanting too look back over at Ellie. Every time he thought he was doing the right thing for her, he always seemed to be wrong. “And you need to stop harassing Jesse about my patrols.”

Joel took a deep breath and nodded his head, “Okay.” He whispered. Ellie nodded her head and turned away from Joel.

Joels mind began to race a little, replaying the events of that evening. More so Ellie and Dina. God he was such an idiot. He fiddled with his cup as little, “Dina.” He said, a little louder than he had been talking.

“Is she your girlfriend?” He asked, turning to face Ellie. Ellie crosses her arms, tensing up a little. God he felt like an idiot, having asked her so much about her and Jesse when clearly her interests lied somewhere else, maybe.

“No!” She responded a little hesitantly. “No, She-. That was just one kiss. It doesn’t mean anything. She just... I don’t know why she did that.”

Joel looked back up at Ellie, “You do like her.” He wasn’t sure if he was asking or simply stating it as Ellie looked back at him, her cheeks reddening a little. Maybe it was from the cold or he was pushing too far, again.

Ellie let out a deep sigh, taking a while to respond, “I’m so stupid.”

“Look, I have no idea what that girls intentions are but...” Joel began, pausing to take a breath, “...I do know she would be lucky to have you.” 

Ellie bobbed a little, “You’re such an asshole.”

Joel chuckled to himself again, gazing up at the night sky, “Ive heard that before.”

Ellie tightened her grip on the fence, “Was that from another girl you took from a firefly hospital or was it someone else?” She snapped back. Joel shook his head.

”No, no.” He coughed, trying to clear his throat, “An old partner of mine.”

Ellie laughed and shook her head, “I don’t think your relationship with Sarah’s mom has any resemblance to what you did to me.” 

Joel lowered his gaze back down to his coffee cup, “Actually, it was...it was a man I met after all this broke out. A while before we met though.”

Ellie bit her lip and turned away from Joel. How had she never heard about this. Joel’s heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, his hands trembling and causing a few splashes of coffee to spill out, “He, he em...He hated when I would do runs without him and Tess, especially the few that went outside the zone.” 

Ellie fiddled with her fingers, “What happened with you guys?”

Joel let out a deep sigh, “He died.” He said quietly. 

The pair say in silence for a few moments again, the tension still present, “What...what was his name?”

”Lucas. His name was Lucas.” Joel muttered, turning his cup around a little around his hands. He hadn’t thought about Lucas in a while and he felt a little guilty about it. Sure his mind had been a little preoccupied in events that would happen soon after he passed but it didn’t get rid of the pit feeling in his stomach. Joel couldn’t help the smile that began to tug at the edge of his lips, “You would have liked him.”

”Oh, yeah?” Ellie responded.

”Definitely. He was always laughing. He always at a funny story to tell or a joke to make. No matter what had happened, he always found a way to make people smile.” Joel explained, the smile growing bigger on his face. Ellie looked over at him and couldn’t stop the small smirk. She couldn’t remember the last time she seen him smile this wide. Must have been that time Joel took her to the museum. How long ago that was. 

“He, he had this laugh. It was infectious. Once he started there was no stopping him. You couldn’t help but join in.”

Joels mind wondered back to a winters night like this one back in Boston years ago. He was sat in his room with Tess, Tommy and Lucas, all huddled close together drinking. Lucas has made yet another ridiculous pun about the broken tv set, in tears laughing as he cling onto his beer and armchair. Tess was rolling her eyes while Joel and Tommy chuckled a little. It wasn’t often they had nights like this. At least not back then.

Tommy sighed as he glanced out the window, “Christ, I better get going, have stuff to do early tomorrow.” 

Tommy stood up and Tess followed suit, “I should as well, have to meet Bill for our next pick-up.”

”Come on guys, one more!” Lucas pleaded, leaning back over his chair and offering his half empty glass to Tommy. Tommy shook his head and pushed the glass back towards the tall man, “Maybe some other time.”

”What ever you say buttercup.” Lucas responded, flashing Tommy a cheeky grin and taking a drink from his glass. Joel stood up and guided the two out of his apartment before turning back to Lucas, “So how long you going to stick about for city boy.”

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and tossed his feet up on the now empty chair across from him, “Whenever all this beer has been, taken care off. Don’t want it going to waste now, do we?”

Joel shook his head and sat down beside him. Lucas smiled and scooted his chair closer to the texan, their arms nearly touching. Joel looked down at the chair before glancing up at Lucas who was far closer to his face then he remembered, “Your breath smells.”

Joel pushed him away playfully and turned his back as the man chuckled to himself. He reached forward and held Joel’s shoulder, sending shivers down his spine, “I was only kidding cowboy.”

”Damage has been done.” Joel responded jokingly, knocking his hand off his shoulder and spinning back round to face Lucas. Lucas scowled, wrinkles forming around his brown eyes. Joel hadn’t really noticed it before now, he shook his head and focused back on what was happening, “I think I know a way to make it better.”

”Oh do you now?” Joel responded, leaning back in his seat and Lucas stumbled over to his backpack. He wasn’t sure if he was excited or maybe has one too many drinks but he was painfully loud. He rummaged around before pulling out something and hiding it behind his back. Joel sighed as Lucas dramatically strutted forward, a smug smile on his face.

”I swear to god Lu, if you pull out an infected hand again I will punch you this time.” Lucas chuckled and shook his head, “No it ain’t that, but you do have to admit that was pretty funny.”

”No, it wasn’t!” Joel shot back quickly.

Lucas rolled his eyes back before smiling, “close your eyes and hold out your hands!”

Joel glared at the man for a few moments before sighing and holding out his eyes. He closed his eyes slightly and tried to peak out, fearful of what he might put into his hands. Lucas squealed no peaking as he tried his best to hide the package as he lowered it into Joel’s hands. Joel was kinda shocked at how heavy it was. Was it an infected’s hand? He opened his eyes and looked at the dirty red bag of coffee beans and gazed up at Lucas, “Holy shit, you didn’t?”

Lucas’ smile grew wider, “After we last spoke ‘bout it, I talked to Bill and asked him what he could do. Being honest, I expected a few spoonfuls maybe, to make a cup or three but no. Sonovabitch managed to find a whole ass bag.” He rambled, scratching the back of his neck. 

Joel shook his head, “I swear if this is dirt in a bag, I’ll throw you out that window.” Joel threatened half-heartedly as he rushed towards his small kitchen and began to make two cups. 

“Not even I have balls to joke about something like that.” Lucas chuckled, scooting over to Joel and watched as he shuffled around the kitchen, throwing threats and thank yous at Lucas. Eventually, two cups were brewed, the water only warmed a little because Joel couldn’t stand to wait much longer. The two raised their cups and took a sip, Lucas coughing a little. He scrunched his nose, “God, how are you drinking that?”

Joel smiled, not lowering the cup from his lip for another few moments, “Seriously, Joel. It tastes awful.”

”More for me.” He muttered, taking Lucas’ cup out of his hand and holding it. Lucas shook his head, “I have one more thing I want to show you, so drink your piss juice a little quicker cowboy.”

Joel scowled and finished his own cup and placed the other on the counter for when he got back from wherever Lucas was about to drag him. Joel groaned as Lucas clung onto his jacket and dragged him up through the apartment building they both lived in and up onto the roof. Joel shivered as the cool winter air hit him, snowflakes falling gently onto him, some unfortunately into his face. Joel wrapped his free arm around his torso, “I-I swear Luke, this better be good.”

”Look up.” He muttered, gazing up at the night sky. Joel furrowed his eye brows a little before gazing up, his mouth opening awe at the bright stars that covered the space above him. He was never one for stating up at the sky, it never concerned him really other than when he was outside the safe zone and was desperately rushing to make it back before sundown. It was nearly peaceful. A few clouds moved slowly across the sky, the sun shining bright as the snow fell gracefully from above. He didn’t think peace would truly be able to exist in this madness, not after what he had seen. He looked back over at Lucas who was already staring at Joel, a warm smile on his face.

”What do you think?” He spoke quietly, as if he was afraid to disturb the peace. 

Joel gazed back up, his eyes scanning the sky in wonder and awe, “It’s beautiful.” 

Joel looked back over at Lucas, whose eyes had wonder down Joel’s face. Joel licked his lips and watched as Lucas repeated the action. Christ, was he staring at his lips? Joel turned away quickly and gazed back up at the sky. He could feel and hear his hear beating faster in his chest and his head felt dizzy. He wasn’t sure if it was from the drink or what he just realised but neither were helping. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing a little, just for a moment. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned to look and was greeted with two lips crashing with his own in a short, sloppy kiss. Joel pulled away a little, Lucas’ hands cupping the mans face as he continued to stare at his lips. Maybe Lucas had more drink than he had noticed, or maybe he wanted this. Joel scolded himself in his thoughts, obviously Lucas didn’t want this, he certainly wouldn’t want Joel. His thoughts were interrupted with Lucas leaning in for another kiss. Joel raised his hand and blocked their lips meeting, causing Lucas to open his eyes and furrow his brows a little in confusion, “You okay, Joel?”

His speech wasn’t slurred in the slightest, “I think you’ve drank too much, Lucas.”

”Oh, Mister serious!” He chuckled, “Must be bad if you’re talking to me like that.”

“It don’t feel right, if you’re drunk.” Joel muttered shrugged Lucas’ hand off him and glaring over the quarantine zone. Lucas sighed and began to swing his foot, “So you didn’t like it?”

Joel looked back over and shook his head. He liked it sure but he didn’t want Lucas regretting it. Sure, Joel was Joel. He wasn’t even sure what he liked anymore since Lucas came into his life. “No, I did! I-I just don’t want, yanno, things to be awkward.” He rambled a little.

Lucas nodded his head and looked back at Joel, “I do like you Joel. And I promise you, it is not the drink talking. It is all me.”

Joel lowered his head and gazed down at his watch. He had spent so long building himself up after he lost Sarah. Sure when he met Tess, his walls had dropped a little around her but he was still scared of letting anyone in. Not after how his last relationship ended. His body tended as Lucas’ hand went over his own and he held it gently. Pulling it away from the watch and forcing Joel to look back over at him, “If you don’t feel the same it’s fine. Really.”

Joel body began to loosen a little, “I don’t not like you.” He replied, making brief eye-contact with Lucas who was smiling a little.

”Anyone ever tell you, you’re quiet the flirt Joel?” He teased. Joel scowled and pushed him away playfully. Lucas chuckled and gave Joel a soft smile. “Want to head back inside, it’s a little too cold for me.”

Joel woke up the next morning with Lucas in bed beside him, his arm wrapped our Joel’s torso and their legs tangled. Panic went through Joel’s mind for a brief moment, recalling the events of the night before. He felt it was safe to say they hadn’t done anything stupid. The morning light was gentle on Lucas’ face. His head was resting against Joel’s chest, the lights gracefully falling on it. Joel lifted his hands up slowly to run his fingers through Lucas’ hair but pulled away slowly, resting his hand away from his body. Maybe when Lucas woke up, he wouldn’t want this anymore. Maybe he would never want to speak to Joel again. That thought hurt Joel, more than he would be willing to admit. Lucas stirred a little, opening his eyes briefly before closing them, “Morning cowboy.” He muttered, his voice thick with sleep.

”Mornin’.” Joel responded softly. Lucas smiled and reached over for Joel’s hand, pulling it closer to him and holding it gently. Joel felt his body ease a little. Maybe Lucas wasn’t lying last night. Maybe he did mean it.

”Lucas?” He asked. Lucas hummed in response, “Did you mean what you said last night?”

Lucas furrowed his brow and pulled away from Joel, “I’m laying in bed, half-naked cuddling you. Are you seriously asking me that?”

Joel felt his ears warm and he gave Lucas an awkward smile. Lucas shook his head and laid down again beside Joel, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

”You’re an asshole, Joel.”


End file.
